The Officer and The English Gentleman
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Bella is an overworked officer of the law. That's normal for her. But Normal goes out of the window when she meets a young and handsome English Gentleman. For the Officer and Gentleman


**An Officer and A Gentlemen** **Contest**

**Title: The Officer and The English Gentleman**

**Your pen name(s): Jayeliwood**

**Branch of Service/Profession: Police**

**Pairing: Carlisle/Bella**

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit the "**An Officer and a Gentleman **" C2 Community:

.net/community/The_Perv_Packs_An_Officer_and_a_Gentleman_Contest_Entries/76389/

**So, Jay here... yeah, I know it's not cannon. I've had this idea for a while but it really didn't get flowing until I decided to make it for the contest. I want to thank the Shack for throwing this contest!**

**Just to let everyone know the parts in italics are flashbacks! Enjoy!**

I wound my fingers deeply into his thick blond hair, my right leg wrapping itself around his thin waist. I never appreciated the body of a twenty one year old male before, especially when I was twenty one myself. Now that I was thirty, almost thirty one, I did. So much so. He groaned, grabbing my hips in those huge future surgeon hands of his as I leaned back further on the desk. I bounced in time with his thrusts, hitting places I never knew I had.

"Fuck yes," he hissed in a thick English accent. It was making me incredibly wet. It was amazing the things he could do with his voice. I couldn't wait to find out what he could do with his tongue and those beautifully luscious lips. "So good, Bella. You feel so fucking good," he moaned as his head fell back against his shoulder, those baby blues rolling into the back of his head.

"Ugh, Carlisle... yes!" I nearly shouted. I didn't care who heard me in the station. I was thankful it was late though and hardly anyone was there.

Something went flying to the ground as I fell back hard on the desk but I couldn't find it in me to care. All I cared about was the wanton sex god between my legs.

Carlisle grabbed both of my thighs and wrapped them tightly around his waist as he slammed his hips forward, making my back arch sharply off the oak wood desk. "There, baby? Right there?"

As stars began to pop in front of my eyes, I tried to remember how I had gotten into this lucky position...

O

_I normally liked living in a small town. I really did. But there had been a rather 'large' crime spree. Well, large for Forks anyway. Some group of stupid teenage boys went around jacking into cars every night for nearly two weeks. Because of that, I had gotten very little rest or time off. Since I was only one of ten officers, one of which was my father, I got little time off as it was. Because of the thefts I barely had time to visit my half sister, Esme, at all. Normally we had lunch twice a week. _

_There was nothing normal about the month. _

_Normally I would have called instead of just popping in. If I had known he was there, I probably would have avoided going by. _

_But, I didn't and I'm glad. _

_It was a Sunday and I was absolutely wrecked. All I was craving was some of my sister's homemade roast and brownies. _

_When I pulled into the driveway, I smiled. My nephew's, Edward, Volvo was in the driveway. He had just went off to college, which drove my poor sister crazy. She was now all alone in the house, barely finding enough things to do to fill her time. But, I knew she was proud of him, just like I was. _

"_Mae!" I called my sister's nickname as came into the house without knocking. I could hear the curses of Edward in the den as he played video games but the scent of dinner called to me. I'd say hello to him later. Wondering into the kitchen, I let my nose lead the way. "Esme, where are you at?"_

"_In here!" She called back happily as I came into the kitchen. By the scatter in there, she was considering feeding an army. _

_My stomach growled. _

"_Hey!" I said, plopping down at the island. "Is there enough for me?" I asked sarcastically. _

"_I'm not sure," she giggled in her girlish tone. It was amazing at forty five how she barely seemed over twenty. Maybe that's just how I saw her, through worshipful five year old eyes. "You know how boys are."_

"_Edward doesn't eat that much, I hope," I rolled my eyes. _

"_Oh, I guess you didn't go into the den then?" She asked, flicking a piece of hair out of her eyes. _

"_No? Why?"_

_Just then Edward came into the kitchen, throwing an arm around my business suit covered waist. "Auntie Belly, you ignoring me now?"_

"_No," I pushed on his head before hugging his neck. Pulling him in, I pressed a firm kiss on his forehead. "Your mother's cooking was just calling to me."_

"_Food is more important than me?" He pouted, giving me that same trouble look he did when he was ten. He seriously could have gotten away with murder with a look like that. Sad part was that he knew that. "I see how it is."_

"_Shut it, mister," I said, shoving him away. "It's not like you can resist either. So, what's with the visit? Needed to wash some laundry?"_

"_No," he rolled his eyes before going to the fridge. He pulled out two red cans, kicking the door closed with his foot. "We're on fall break. We've got two weeks off so we decided to come down here."_

"_We? Who's we?" I said, surprised that Edward was already bringing a girl home from school. I at least assumed it was a girl. I was very wrong. _

"_Carlisle Cullen," a smooth English accented voice said behind me. I nearly fell out of my chair at the sound of it. I turned slowly, my mouth dropping open as I saw the drop dead gorgeous man in front of me. He was tall, probably six two, maybe six three, with amazingly pale snow white skin. His eyes were a light baby crystal blue, his thick curly blond hair falling across his forehead in ringlets. His lips were full and beautiful and totally fucking kissable. "Edward wanted to head home and when he found out that I had no where to go, he invited me to come along."_

"_Carlisle, this is my aunt Bella. Auntie Belly, this is my roommate, Carlisle."_

_I flushed at his embarrassing nickname for me, dropping my eyes to the ground as he took my hand. I had to remind myself that this man probably wasn't even legal. I felt dirty being attracted to him but it was hard not to be. _

"_Pleased to meet you, Ms. Bella," he said smoothly, smirking to himself. Could he read my mind?_

"_Detective Swan," I corrected him almost breathlessly before clearing my throat, sitting up a little bit straighter. _

"_Ah, yes. Edward mentioned that you were a part of the police force. I was going to be on my best behavior but if all the officers are as attractive as you are, I may change my mind."_

"_Carlisle," I heard Edward groan in the background but I ignored him. _

"_Oh, what? Do you want to play with a pair of handcuffs?" I replied back smoothly. "I've got an extra pair."_

"_Isabella Marie!" Esme swatted at my arm with a laugh. "Behave, woman."_

"_Yes, please. Behave," Edward pretended to gag before handing a coke to Carlisle. "Can we go back to our game or are you not done hitting on my relatives?"_

"_I'm done," he smirked, looking me up and down before turning his attention to Edward. "For now."_

_With that, the boys went back into the den. I turned my attention back to Esme who was about to burst into laughter. I raised my eyebrows and let out a slow breath. "Holy hell, I want to go back to college!"_

_Esme laughed, throwing something in my general direction. I caught it easily, giggling to myself as a soft flush came over my cheeks. For the first time in a long time, I felt attractive. _

O

"Yes! There! Fuck, harder!" I cried out, my heels digging into his fine bare ass. His hips jerked forward, hitting me hard. It was just what I needed to fall apart but he was no where close to being done with me.

Carlisle grabbed both of my calves and unwound them from his waist before throwing them over his shoulders. His button down shirt was open, exposing the firm lines of his chest. I wanted to eat dinner off of his stomach every single day. It was fucking amazing.

"I like the way your tits bounce when I do this," he growled as he forced himself forward into me roughly. I was barely holding on for dear life. I was in heaven.

"They look better with the bra off," I informed him as I sat up on one elbow, reaching behind me and undoing the clasp. I fell back onto desk with a dull thud, the only sound in the air the mutual panting. Carlisle reached forward and took a hold of the bra at the center and pulled it upwards, off of my arms.

"You are very right," he said huskily, leaning forward to kiss the center of my breast. My legs fell from his shoulders and went back around his waist, pulling him closer to me as my fingers dug deeper into his hair. "You're beautiful no matter what though," he breathed as he looked at me through those thick blond eyelashes.

O

_The next day I was at work, my ninth day in a row, when I saw him again. I never expected it. _

"_Detective Swan, I have someone here to see you," the receptionist called over the speakers in my officer. I had been working on paperwork. I never could seem to catch up with it. Ever. It was always piling up. _

"_Who is it?" I sighed, looking down at the paper. All the words were just starting to blend together, everything gray and boring. How many times could you sign your own name in a day?_

"_A Cullen, ma'am."_

_Confusion swept over me before frustration did. He probably wanted to see if I could fix a parking ticket for him or something. I was all ready to rip him a new one when he came in with a plain white paper bag. _

"_What's this?" I asked curiously as he set it on the desk. _

"_Mrs. Masen wanted to make sure you had some good healthy food to eat."_

"_Oh, and why didn't she or Edward bring it?" I smirked as I pulled the bag open. Sure enough there was a few different Tupperware bowls inside, along with something in foil and silverware. _

"_Edward isn't feeling very well. Mrs. Masen ran to the store to pick him up some medicine. I offered to help her out. I thought it was a good opportunity to see you again," he said, those damn kissable lips puckering out slightly._

"_You're bold, aren't you?" I smirked, leaning back in my chair as I looked at him. _

"_The world is shaped by the bold," he said, sitting down in one of the worn out chairs that adorn my office. _

"_It may be, but you're just a baby in it."_

"_A baby?" He laughed. "How old do you think I am, Detective Swan?"_

"_Eighteen, nineteen at the oldest," I replied, twirling my pen between my fingertips. I had to admit I was enjoying the flirted but I knew I had to bring it to an end soon. It was shameless and could probably get me in trouble. _

"_Twenty two, actually. And how old are you?" He said, a smile in his eyes as he teased me. _

"_It's rude to ask a woman-"_

"_It's also rude to assume, which you just did a moment ago. I'll forgive it if you answer my question," Carlisle smirked, the amusement clear in his eyes.. "We'll be even."_

"_Thirty," I rolled my eyes. "Happy now?"_

"_Very," he said, standing up and picking up a card from my desk with my number on it. Before I could ask him what he was doing with it he was out the door. _

O

"I imagined fucking you on this desk the first time I saw you behind it," Carlisle panted before taking one of my puckered pink nipples into his mouth. I cried out, throwing my head back hard as I jerked against him. I was beginning to sweat, his hair sticking to my flesh as he suckled me. "I imagined," he breathed, his lips dancing across to my other breast, "bending you over it, ramming you from behind. I imagined taking you just like this. Let me tell, you it's far better than I ever imagined it."

"Carlisle," I whimpered as I bit roughly into my lip. I'm surprised I didn't taste blood in an effort to keep myself from calling out for more. I needed more of him. He had no idea badly I needed this. How I needed him.

"Bella, say my name again," he growled before nipping at my other nipple.

"Carlisle, please!"

"Please what?" He demanded, looking at me. I swear his eyes had gotten darker with desire. They were so beautiful.

"Bend me over and fuck me."

O

"_I'm sorry!" My father, my mother's second husband out of three, groaned as I gave him a reproaching look. He knew he was in real trouble. "I was just curious!"_

"_So you decided to invade my privacy and read the card?" I frowned as I looked at the flowers on my desk. It had been forever since I had received any. I assumed they were from my idiot ex boyfriend but I couldn't be sure of that until I read the card. The card which was in my father's hands. _

"_Who's Carlisle?" He said, changing the subject and crossing his arms over his chest. _

_My face instantly flushed. "None of your business."_

"_If he is sending my daughter flowers, it is my business," he spouted back. _

_I had no idea why Carlisle was sending me flowers but I wasn't going to tell my meddling father that. He was going into daddy mode and I didn't like that. "Oh? I'm thirty years old, Charlie. A thirty year old woman with a gun! I think I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. Now, either give me the card and get out of my office or I swear to god I'll hide all your fishing poles while you sleep."_

"_Fine," he huffed, putting the card in my hand before stomping out like a child._

_I pulled the card out of the slightly rumpled envelope, not sure what I would find. The scripting was elegant and tiny, written by hand. "A child I am not. An admirer of beauty I am."_

"_Wow," I huffed as I slid down in my chair. This boy was intense. I felt a prickle of excitement at the base of my spine and I hated that I had to squash it but he was young. I mean, he could legally drink but he was still in college. And he'd be going back to that within a week or so. I decided to put an end to it and speak to him after work. _

O

His strong hands easily flipped me over onto my stomach, pushing my legs apart. I kicked my pants that were on the floor away, spreading my legs in hopes that I could keep my balance. I wasn't sure the likelihood of that happening and I thanked whoever the hell was watching over me that the desk was there to keep me up. "So beautiful," he moaned, his smooth fingers running over my ass. He was so talented with his hands. I could see why he'd want to be a doctor.

I felt the tip press against my lips before pushing inside. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as my fingers held onto the edge of my desk. Something else fell to the floor, papers crinkling under my body. My mouth formed an O as he worked me over.

O

_I drove over to Esme's, greeted with the sight of the beautiful blond playing basketball alone in the driveway. It was sunny today but it was still chilly. Despite that fact, he was sweating, tiny droplets of water running down his chest. _

_I wanted to drop to my knees and lick the V of his hips where the sweat seemed to be trailing off to. _

"_Good evening, Detective Swan," he said in a teasing voice, throwing the ball easily into the basket. _

"_Why did you send me flowers?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. "You barely know me."_

"_Did you not like them?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. _

"_I didn't say that," I practically whined, leaning against my car door. _

"_My father told me once that flowers and chocolates are not the way to a woman's heart but simply the introduction. I was trying to get your attention and I see that it has worked," he said, walking over to me. "I don't want you to think of me as a child, because I'm not."_

"_You're still in school," flushed, looking away from him. If I kept staring I feared that I might drool. _

"_And I will continue to be for a very long time. I'm going to be a doctor. I'll be in school until I'm forty, or at least it feels like it," he said casually. "I'm not that much younger than you."_

"_You live with my nephew," I said, looking down at my feet to avoid looking at him. I felt his fingers underneath my chin, forcing me to look into those painfully beautiful blue eyes. _

"_I live in the dorms because it's paid for by my scholarships. I am friends with him, yes, but age matters very little to me. Edward is mature for his age. Bella, don't let my age be a factor in this."_

_His fingers were on my chin still and my skin was beginning to burn with want. He made me flustered and when I become flustered I speak mindlessly. _

"_Our, Esme and my, mother loved younger men. She said that they kept her young. Esme's father was ten years younger. My father was fifteen years younger. Her last husband was thirty years younger."_

_Carlisle chuckled, coming a little bit closer to me as his hand slid down to my neck. "Do your share your mother's love for younger men?"_

"_I don't know," I stuttered out, my eyes flicking from his lips to his chest to his eyes rapidly. The heat was falling off of his body and rolling over mine, teasing me. _

"_I certainly hope you do," he said just before he leaned in. His lips were seconds from touching my own when I heard my sister's voice from house. _

"_Dinner's ready!"_

O

"Oh, fuck yes!" I hissed as another orgasm came over me. But still, he didn't stop. My legs were shaking and my body was aching but I didn't care. I didn't care that I'd probably have bruises over the tops of my breasts where the desk dug into me or that his fingerprints would probably be bruised into my flesh for a month.

He stopped slowly, pulling out of me before helping me up. I felt like I was everywhere, my eyes slightly glazed over and my hair wild. He looked even hotter though, very sexed up. Carlisle pulled me in for a slow kiss, carefully setting me on the edge of the desk.

"Am I doing a good job?" He asked in a teasing voice as he stood between my legs. Rolling his hips slightly, the tip of his impossibly hard cock rubbed against my clit gently.

"Amazing," I breathed out, pulling him in for another kiss. One of Carlisle's large hands went to my cheek to hold me in place while the other gripped the small of my back.

"I could do this to you all night long," he whispered against my jaw.

"I believe you," I mumbled, making him chuckle quietly. I smiled myself, rubbing my cheek against his smooth jaw. "I'd rather do it in a bed though."

"I think that can be arranged."

O

_It was my first day off in two weeks and I slept most of it. I didn't really care. Wild horses couldn't have dragged me out of bed. Around one I finally got up and made myself a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. Just as I finished my cereal the phone rang. It was Esme on her cell. _

"_Yes'em?" I answered, taking a sip of my coffee. _

"_Hey! Bella!" She said, sounding rather flustered. _

"_Oh, no... I know that tone. What's wrong?" I said with a sigh. My cool sister barely ever got flustered. _

"_Well, I had some business I needed to take care of in Port Angeles and I couldn't get out of it. It's for the garden club. Anyway, Edward is still sick and I forgot that he was out of medicine and I was-"_

"_Slow down and take a breath there. There are a lot of 'and's in there. Calm down," I smirked. "Edward's still sick?" I asked. _

"_Poor thing, it's just a cold but it's working him over pretty good," my sister sighed. "I hate that he'll be sick the entire time he's home."_

"_Better than missing classes," I responded. _

"_I suppose. Anyway, I forgot that he was out of medicine. He needs a few things. Would you mind picking them up and taking them over to him?"_

"_Sure thing," I shrugged. "What do you need?"_

"_Nyquil, dayquil, cough drops, orange juice and it would probably be a good idea to get him some sprite." _

"_On it. Want me to stay at the house until you get home?" I offered her. _

"_I won't be back until after six," she said with a sigh. "Yes, please. I know he'll be fine with Carlisle there but I'd just feel better if he had some family to take care of him."_

"_It's okay, sweetie. I understand. I'll be over there within the hour," I said before hanging up. _

_I was there within thirty minutes, one of the benefits of living in a small town. After dropping off everything in the kitchen, I went upstairs to Edward's room to check on him. He was dead asleep, a slight sweat covering his pale forehead. I frowned to myself, going over to sit on the bed. When I touched his forehead it was obvious that he had a fever. _

"_Aunt Bella?" He groaned, opening only one eye. _

"_In the flesh," I said soothingly. "How are you feeling?"_

"_Death warmed over. Where's mom?" he said, moving to put his head on my lap like a child. I petted his hair, just like I did when he was eight and had the mumps because I knew he needed the comfort. Men were pathetic when they're sick. _

"_She had to go do some stuff so I'm going to stay with you, okay?" He nodded his head slowly. "We need to take your temperature and then I'll give you some medicine."_

"_Okay," he coughed roughly. _

_His temp was only a little high so I gave him some more dayquil before letting him fall back asleep. He didn't want anything to eat but he never did when he wasn't feeling well. When I was sure he was comfortable I went down stairs to find something to do to keep myself busy. _

_I had actually forgotten Carlisle was there until I saw him in the living room. His hair was slightly disheveled like he had just woken up from a nap, still wearing his tee shirt and sleep pants. When he saw me, he smiled slightly. _

"_Well, good afternoon," he said softly, patting the cushion next to him. "I wasn't expecting to see you today."_

"_Esme wanted me to look after Edward while she was out of town for the day," I informed him, sitting on the chair to the side of him. _

"_Ah, I see," he nodded his head, smirking slightly to himself. "You know, you don't have to be frightened of me. You are the one with the gun after all."_

"_I'm not afraid of you," I laughed. "Why would you say that?"_

"_Because you're sitting all the way over there," he commented, looking me dead in the eye. He was so confident and normally I was as well, but he knocked me off balance._

"_You think a little bit too much of yourself," I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore the flush that covered my cheeks. _

"_Perhaps, but I can tell one very important thing..." he trailed off. _

"_And what's that?" _

"_That you want me, just like I want you."_

_The words hung in the air for a long time before I spoke, biting my lip when I finally looked over at him. "Look, Carlisle... I really do find you attractive and as much fun it sounds to- do... whatever... But, I'm not up for that right now. I'm not that kind of girl."_

"_Bella, I'm not looking for a piece of ass," he laughed, looking at me from underneath those beautiful eyelashes. "I'm not like that. I want to take you out. I want to woo you."_

"_Woo me?" I scoffed. _

"_Yes and it's obvious by your tone of voice that you never have been before. A woman as beautiful as you deserves to be. Let me take you out. Let me show you what it's like to get the attention you really deserve."_

"_You're a very smooth talker, you know that?" I said instead of answering his request. _

"_I've been told," he said, moving onto the floor. He crawled over to where I was, kneeling between my legs as he placed his hands on either chair arm. "Bella, answer my question."_

"_You're going back to school in a week," I complained. _

"_It's an couple hours away, one with the way Edward drives. But we're not talking about forever right now. We're talking about a date. One simple date. You can't tell me that you're not attracted to me."_

"_I am," I breathed. "One date?"_

"_One," he said, his answering smile glorious. _

"_When?" My heart felt like it was about to explode, thumping wildly in my chest. _

"_Tomorrow night. But, one thing first."_

"_What's that?" _

_He leaned forward and took my lips rather forcefully, his hands sliding up my arms to my shoulders. I moaned into his mouth, letting him take the lead. Opening my mouth, I greedily took his tongue in me and massaged it with my own. Carlisle growled at the attention, his warm breath flowing over my cheek as he deepened the kiss. _

"_Aunt Bella? Carlisle? Where is everyone at?" I heard Edward call. Shoving Carlisle back onto his ass, I stood quickly. _

"_Right here, sweetie. What do you need?" I called back, hearing Carlisle chuckle. I looked over at him and sighed, "Tomorrow night at six."_

O

The drive to my house was a long one. So incredibly long. My hand stayed in his, his thumb running soothing circles in my flesh. But honestly, it was anything but soothing. I felt like I was about to jump out of my skin. I wanted him so badly. I had never wanted anyone like that before.

"You look so tense," he commented at a stop light. He brought my wrist to his lips, suckling the pulse point gently. "Relax."

"That's easier said than done."

"I hope I can make you more comfortable and relaxed once we get to your place."

I snorted, looking over at me. "I don't want to be relaxed."

O

"_Bella, would you relax," my father said the following day._

"_Relax? Are you serious? They vandalized the school! This is getting way out of hand. Why can't we catch these morons?"_

"_Because they watch too much CSI? I don't know. Honey, I know it frustrates you and that's why I hate to ask you this," he said after a long pause over the phone. "Would you mind covering Curtis' shift. He called out. He's got a stomach bug or something."_

"_Dammit," I sighed to myself, rubbing my forehead as I gazed at the papers on my desk. Normally I would have been fine with this but I had plans tonight. Important ones, but what choice did I have? "Yeah, I guess."_

"_Thanks, sweetie."_

"_Yeah," I grunted, not wanting to make the next phone call. I had to cancel on Carlisle and I knew he'd tell me it was because I was scared. _

_I scrolled through my numbers to the newest one, his cell. I pressed send before I chickened out, biting my lip as I looked at the calender on my desk. I wasn't sure when my next night off would be and he was going back to school soon. It didn't seem at all fair. _

"_You either already miss me or you're flaking out on me," his voice said smoothly in way of greeting. _

"_Carlisle... I'm sorry-"_

"_Ah, I see it's the latter. May I ask why?" He said, seeming more amused than upset. I wasn't sure what to make of that. _

"_One of the guys that was suppose to work tonight called in sick. He's got whatever is going around," I said in frustration. _

"_What time do you get off?" He asked curiously. _

"_Around eleven."_

"_Well, if you can't... you can't. That's fine, I understand," Carlisle said, a slight pout in his voice. "We'll figure out another time."_

_I smiled to myself, "thank you for being so good about this."_

"_Being a police officer is an important job and I can tell that you take your job very seriously."_

"_Thank you," I said again. "Maybe soon?"_

"_Very soon."_

O

I barely got the door unlocked before we stumbled inside of my small two bedroom house kissing. His fingers fisted the back of my wild hair, walking me backwards into the foyer. Kicking the door shut smoothly, Carlisle pressed me against the wall. "Where is your bedroom?"

"This way," I said, taking his hand and leading him towards my way too neat bedroom. My house was barely lived in and I hated it.

"This isn't you," he said instantly when he saw the bare walls and empty space.

"How do you know? I may be boring."

"The last thing you are is boring," he said, pulling me closer to him and kissing me deeply. His lips were amazingly soft, his hands strong as they moved up my back.

O

_There was always a couple officers on duty, at least one staying in the office. The most we ever really dealt with was traffic accidents and truthfully, we were a very small town. Once we went out of the city limits, it went to the state police. We did do other things, investigated things and helped people but there usually wasn't much to do. _

_Tonight was one of those nights. Very boring night. Why did I have to be here?_

_I decided to stay in with our receptionist, hidden in my office to do paper work. Maybe finally I would catch up. I could hope anyway. I was so bored, truthfully. Even after two cups of coffee I began to fade. And around nine, my stomach began to growl. I had skipped dinner, which wasn't strange for me but it was starting to catch up with me. _

_I was about to order a pizza when there was a light knock on the door. _

"_Come in," I called, excepting someone other then the person standing in front of me. Carlisle. He was wearing a beautiful pair of black slacks, a button down shirt and a blazer that made his shoulders seem so wide and strong. And in his hand there was a large bag. _

"_I figured you'd be hungry," he said with a slight smile. "I hope you like Chinese."_

"_I adore it," I said, putting some of my papers away and clearing off some space to eat. "This is so sweet of you. You didn't have to."_

"_No, I didn't but I wanted to. I figured if I can't take you out on a date that I can bring the date to you," he said, pulling out several white boxes with red writing on them. "I didn't know what you liked so I got a little bit of everything."_

"_Good thing I like just about everything," I teased him, humming in pleasure as I opened a box of lo mien. I pulled out a pair of chop sticks and instantly dug in. He sat across from me, picking up his own box and a fork. _

_We talked and ate at the same time, getting to know each other better. Honestly, we were completely opposites but that didn't stop me from finding him even more attractive. An hour later he stood, brushing off his hands. "I suppose I should let you get back to work."_

"_I suppose," I said with a slight pout as I stood. It was rather awkward but I didn't know what else to do. _

"_Can we do this again, at like you know... a restaurant or something?" Carlisle teased, holding out his hand to me. I came around my desk, taking it. _

"_I'd like that, a lot," I admitted, looking up into his deep blue eyes. _

"_Bella, may I kiss you goodnight?"_

_The question left me floored. He had been so cocky and forward about everything else and he was asking me this? "Yes," I said before I could fully process it. _

_He pulled me in close, kissing me firmly on the lips as his hands circled my waist. I moaned in delight, the slightly salty taste of soy sauce still lingering on his plush lips. _

_Something in me just snapped and I jumped him like a lion would a zebra. _

"_Holy shit," he groaned as I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. "You can't expect me to behave myself when you do things like that."_

"_Don't behave," I said, pulling him in for another kiss. He smiled against my lips, placing me on the edge of the desk. _

"_You have no idea what you're asking," he said, raising an eyebrow in that cocky way of his. _

_To prove that I did know, I took off my shirt. _

O

_So, that's how I got in this position_, I thought to myself a smile as I laid nude against his chest after another couple of hours of lovemaking. It was breathtaking. Carlisle raised an eyebrow, smiling in return. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about you," I told him truthfully, kissing one of his nipples. His smile grew, leaning down to kiss me again. Gently he pushed me onto my back, moving in between my thighs. Just as he was about to press inside of me again my cell phone rang. I groaned loudly, snatching it off of my nightstand. "Detective Swan."

"Hey! Did I wake you?" My father asked.

"No," I sighed. "What do you need?"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that we caught the bastard causing all the trouble."

"Oh?" I said, trying to pretend I was paying attention and not to the man who was kissing along the side of my neck.

"You'll never believe who it is," my father said in an almost sing song voice. "It's not a group like we thought. It's just one guy."

"Hm?" I half moaned half asked as Carlisle slipped further down the bed and between my legs. With his hands on my thighs, he spread my legs wide open for him. He licked his lips playfully, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I tried not to laugh, shaking my head to make him stop before I made a fool of myself over the phone.

"Mike Newton."

I sat up quickly in surprise. "Mike? As in my ex boyfriend Mike?"

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled. "I guess _someone_ wanted to make life tougher on you."

"I guess so," I said, shaking my head at Carlisle's questioning look. "He won't be causing anyone anymore trouble now."

"Yup, we caught him in the act. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I've arranged it so that you have a couple days off. I know you've been working hard and you deserve a break. How does that sound?"

"That sounds..." Carlisle kissed my thigh and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. "_Amazing_."

"Good. Well, kid, I'll see you in a few days. Enjoy your days off."

"Okay," I muttered before hanging up, throwing my phone down. "You evil evil man!" I laughed, pushing him onto his back.

"What?" He said innocently, his hands going to my hips as he massaged a very hard part of himself against a very wet part of my own.

I decided to let it go, running my fingers over his chest. "Do you have plans for the next couple of days?"

"No, not really," he shook his head. "Edward is still sick and I don't foresee that getting better."

"How would you like to spend a couple days in bed... with me?" I asked, blushing slightly as I looked up at him. "I mean, I haven't even showed you my handcuffs yet."

He laughed before flipping me back over, straddling my waist. "Oh, and I have been such a bad bad boy."

It was going to be a great weekend.

**I'm on twitter, if you want to follow! Jayeliwood!**

**Just curious... have you ever seen a younger Carlisle and an older Bella before?**


End file.
